fefepal_dream_logosfandomcom-20200213-history
History Of Fefepal
The history of Fefepal, the network that holded many franchises, goes back to 1947, when the Fefepal Network started and its first and oldest affiliate, Terahanstray Public Television, signed on for the first time. Early years - Late 1940s-1950s In February 1, 1947, Aperture Fixtures started a project for a network with many affiliates. It ended up that Fefepal Network, created by Aperture Fixtures' partnering with Fefepal, started broadcasting the next day, in February 2, 1947. It originally covered a small schedule, with programming lasting only from 5:00 up to 8:00. In the same day, Fefepal's first affiliate ever signed on the air: Terahanstray Public Television. This due to the fact that at that time, only two states were capable of broadcasting on a 425-line television broadband: Terahanstray and F-State. Other states achieved the network broadband during the month of March 1947 as new states & small areas of states achieved a network. The last one, Martarak Television, signed on April 2, 1947, two months after the start of the Fefepal Network. A total of 350.000 affiliates signed on, in which 350.000 was the official number of affiliates during the rest of Fefepal's life. Daily schedule broadcasting During the early years of Fefepal and its affiliates, the Aperture Fixtures broadband only reached three hours of broadcasting, exactly from 5:00 PM up to 8:00 PM, when the occasional closedown will appear. On January 1, 1948's night, the first New Year Event broadcasted on Fefepal and its affiliates, to mark this special event all broadcasting was delayed of hours up to midnight to celebrate this event. All was great, from the sign on happening at 5:00 that afternoon with people at Fefepal's studios (all marked with Aperture Fixtures cameras) to the special celebration after a short news bulletin at 6:10 that afternoon. But, read under, things didn't go as usual. February 1, 1948 and Aperture Fixtures' operation ceasing All the broadcasting schedule of Fefepal that time was filled with anniversary specials, but Aperture Fixtures, main signal holder of Fefepal and its affiliates, laid off all employees after it lost a contract and was replaced by Aperture Science at 8:07 that evening. This was surprising. In February 1, 1948, one year after the foundation of this network, all affiliates celebrated Fefepal's first year of broadcasting, but didn't know that Aperture Fixtures became, that evening, Aperture Science. So, at 8:00, instead of the classic closedown analog switchover, young John Stoyne (b. 1926) talked about the signal switchoff from Aperture Fixtures to Aperture Science. This station message, filmed live that evening, caused dismay to all the viewers of that time, knowing about this. The dialogue lasted five minutes exactly. After the talk, at 8:05, a minute-long slideshow (lasting up until 8:06) of all that Aperture Fixtures did to Fefepal started, and at 8:07, official minute of the ceasing of Aperture Fixtures, the message "OUR HOLDER APERTURE FIXTURES CEASED OPERATIONS. ALL OF YOU HAVE A GOOD NIGHT" appeared on screen as closedown. This caused dismay mainly to Fefepal's affiliates and to Fefepal itself (both media company and network). In fact, Aperture Science didn't focus on television, instead, it deleted the signal of Aperture Fixtures. This laid Fefepal and its affiliates with an independent signal (but still, Fefepal's affiliates were still its affiliates). After this, Fefepal got a boost and now daily broadcasting was extended from 5:00 to 10:00, covering a total of five hours of broadcasting. This applied to all the affiliates and caused the birth of many programs. All of this meant more success for Fefepal at the time, including the fact that the network and its affiliates themselves all got new broadcasting equipment, with more strength and quality, not looking anymore like a kinetoscope recording. After September 1948, when the 50s were next to the door, all affiliates, including Fefepal itself got a great boost, broadcasting from 6:00 in the afternoon up to midnight. Moving the sign on hour from 5:00 to 6:00 was the only choice, due to the equipment they got, which was still old, being rarely used for programming and only for transmitter captions and sign ons/sign-offs. Also, it was due to technology of a post-war period. New Year's Eves from January 1, 1949 onwards got the daily broadcasting being delayed a bit, from 6:45 to 12:45, due to the event's celebration period going on even after midnight. This daily hour number was a good choice, because Fefepal and all of its affiliates gained more, even more success than they got in April 3, 1947, two years ago.